The List
by Mantida
Summary: It is not that easy for Legolas and Gimli to disclose the nature of their relationship. Even to the friends, much less to their family... Such a step requires careful preparations.


''We keep getting distracted, Gimli,'' said Legolas taking the pen. ''Let's start once more, and concentrate. And no, we are sitting at different chairs this time. You are reading, I am writing. Easiest ones first.''

''Killjoy," sighed Gimli. ''Lady Eowyn.''

''You said that you had already told her about us.''

''About _you_- not about _us_. There wasn't any _us_ at the time - and I doubted there ever would be. As with her and Aragorn.''

''I see. Then Lord Faramir is the second one. On similar grounds.''

''Oh yes? And when did you managed to talk to _him_?'' asked Gimli.

''I went to see Merry in the House of Healing, I met Faramir, and somehow we started to talk. He confided in me about Eowyn and I told him about you. We both didn't know at the time how our affections would be received.''

Gimli laughted.

''That's funny. Eowyn and Faramir. I wonder if they've told each other. Could've made things easier for us. All right, stop looking at me like that, let's _not_ get distracted. Two accounted for. Who is next for you?''

''Lady Arwen. After the wedding, naturally.''

''It's your friend and your call. I don't know her that well. Lady Galadriel for me.''

''Hmmm, hmmm...''

''Idiot Elf. To talk to.''

''Granted then. I can see the pattern here. With the exception of Lord Faramir, of course. Now, who's the next one?''

''Gandalf - who else?'' said Gimli. ''He has always wanted us to be friends. Although I doubt he meant friends in _this_ sense.''

Legolas laughted.

''I wouldn't put it past him. He is the far-seeing one, after all. Gandalf it is. And now for...''

''Aragorn?'' proposed Gimli uncertainly.

''I am not that sure about his reaction. Arwen can tell him.''

''That will be cheating. So, Aragorn's not so easy then? You may have a point here...''

''He may like us both well enough but when he hears we are mates now... Some Men are strange in this respect.''

''In this case, let's move him down the list for now. No, I don't see any other easy ones here...''

''Merry and Pippin!'' exclaimed Legolas triumphantly.

Gimli shuddered exaggeratedly.

''If telling those two is _easy_ for you, you're even more thick-skinned than I've imagined. I can already hear those comments.''

Legolas sniggered.

''True. But I am sure they won't actually _mind_.''

''All right. So _you_ are going to tell them.''

Legolas looked slightly less confident now but didn't falter.

''If that's your wish, I will. Provided _you_ are going to tell Frodo and Sam.''

''What's so scary about Frodo?'' asked Gimli. ''I doubt he will even register what you are telling him in his present state.''

''It's Sam I feel uneasy about," answered Legolas. ''I could never figure out how to speak to him.''

''I've observed that much. All right, Frodo and Sam for me. I don't mind talking to Sam: he is one of the most sensible people I have ever met. Of course, _some_ folk may find this quality intimidating.''

''Now you are being distracting.'' Legolas admonished him. ''Let's see. Who remains out of the Fellowship?''

''Aragorn.''

''Together,'' proposed Legolas.

''Very well. We're making progress - it's nearly the end.''

''Nearly? Who else is on the list?''

''You've put Lord Elrond,'' Gimli reminded him.

''Bother. Have I? Then I suppose _I_ am going to talk to him, am I not?''

''A very good guess,'' praised Gimli.

''Then I will. Although he is concerned enough about Arwen at the moment," said Legolas. "On the other hand," he added after a while, "he might see her marriage in a different light now."

Gimli chuckled.

''A different light, indeed. What you mean is that the vision of a greater disaster befalling someone else would finally cheer him up? You may be right, you know.''

''See? I told you this way we'd get to our fathers in no time.''

Gimli groaned.

''You just _had_ to bring it up, didn't you?''

Author notes: My first fanfiction ever, so consisting mostly of a dialoge. Beta-read by Mogs.

Archive: Please ask first. Except for Axe & Bow Yahoogroup message archive, which can have it without asking. :-)


End file.
